Nihgtfury
THE STIRY SO FAR! ohhh well here i goo updating this site all over agaib: iot needed an overhsul sience lsat time i really payred attention to the sute after all :) so wekcome new readers to my ff net site thsyts all i can resally explain :) summery of the stoiry so far DONT READ IF YOU SORELY WANNA BE DIOSSAPOINTED IN MY STORYLINE! there was once a nest full of the most mythical thought blissfully peaceful creatures, all sleek and streamlined. there was a nest full of all powerful night furys. hunting and maintaining thier own order. many nests like this in fact. it turns out not all was well: one night fury of significant size, silerwinthefury and his not as popular borne son copperwingthefury, was not content by the current order of things (another story of nightflight and nona). oh, he didnt seem the overly boastful type or bragging. more a loud sneer-or to those he felt jelus of. his eye alit on the rulers position, a position he fe felt entitled to and grew more darkly possessive of and wouldnt stop until he had it and old other furys what to do. this obsession began to worry ho son also called korin until it seemed it was all silverwing prattled on about with little else in mind. he almost didnt hear about his fathers secret departure in the dead of night to try and challenge the female peaceful ruler at that time, finding silverwing losing and his usual pride broken. he had not seen his fathers hatred so strong; his ego collapsing, for when someones pride stuck that high it had a long way to fall. the rules were to fight for her possession if wished for all furys to observe to prevent cheating chaos. silverwing had not done that. the loser was supposed to concede. korin begged his father to stopsurprising the mad deranged dragon did stop and his decision to leave the nest forever without his son. then see how well you do without me were his venomous words flung defiantly over his wing and that appeared to be the end of it. no one knew that night, and it wouldve been extremely wise to follow him secretly. someone close to him shouldve sobered up silverwing telling him he was not alone not betrayed not hated. then his nefarious tragedies long after his death would never have happened. but litend silverwing had not, and that ruling position of that nest wouldve be his desire of it was the last thing he did. no longer did that dragon care about how well he dud on hunts or even his son: his muzzle glanced up at the moon gloomily...and that was the first the night furys learned of the entity in the sky called the god protector. it feasted upon that seething furys hatred and warped him into a true monster with new body markings and a new name: loaw okar kahuakhaun. maybe of silverwing had looked away in time before he was fully tranced none of this would've happened and the nests out there might notve gone through the tragedies they had...but he hadnt! back the newly named loaw okar swooped, consumed by greed and now armed with a divinely killing lust akin o power the moon shared with him to win the nest, but publicly this time as a demonstration how foolish were the furys and then he killed the ruler. kahuakhaun now leader, he led his personally converted furys into a flight path of kill or convert like the moon wished until a climatic battle between those annoyingly escaping conversation and his followers, leading to his death. he was freed but not to stave off his mistaken death at dragon nonas talons. shortly after a year passed with the followers in disarray loaw dagny perseverin became the terror of the land. her time as second leader, a concerned dragoness originally named valdis in the first nest kahuakhaun seized, was murderous and long of lasting. but all her plans failed in the end. she ar first blamed a two legged boy for all this. then bringing it in her own power to rid the moon pf the prime threat of nona but herself, so that she could be remembered by those not tranced how mightily savage she really was. despite the freed dragonesses greater strength, loaw dagny almost won there on that cliff-side jutting out to a stormy sea. but perseverin in her mad deranged lust to toy with nona committed a wrong move in allowing nonas orbs to fall on the moon behin her wing. that was all it took: a single mistake of one leader to mold another. the nwilling defeated fury was quickly converted and threw a shocked perseverin into the sea. again, the saddened followers thought this was the end of them. not this time for the god protector made thier greatest foe thier most coldly stiff merciless leader yet. in her time she did many truely gruesome spiteful acts that began to get alot of her followers talking, particularly those once loyal to nightflight loaw shar versel (eyes of the alone but powerful in dragonic) headed by a dragon larger then the rest (deathbringer). thankfully her reign dint last long with the help of some old dragon and human allies. lower position follower vipre loaw azeros aranidae was surprised when the moon made his leadership position official just before raising its new hoist body out of the grave. perhaps it was his manipulative magical tongue. by then not many night furys served him, being freed in a massive wave of roars. it was over for the tranced dragons left or so it seemed. it was a seesaw battle since then: a dragon abydos once a follower himself stumbled upin a secret mission of the leader, while a reluctant agreement of the last tranced dragon led an attack on the nest on the nest by deathbringer, he aquired a new bretheren instead. so the attack merely was a distraction. the deadly nadders believed loaw azeros growing stronger smoothtalikng voiced and proved tier effectiveness on a human village. that wasnt the only threat: an illness began rapidly spreading among the nesting night furys at about the same time, traced to the attackers deathbringer harassed them with. the cure denix-replay set out to find against the wishes of korin led her into capture by the same outcast village the the nadders set about destroying. that was when versel as the moons possessed corpse talked to the human boy. despite it all they all made oit alive and denix found the cure. deathbringer too joined the fray but reluctantly withdrew from the pitched battles between humans on the ground and rebellious uninfluenced night furys in the air, promising death on nona. loaw azeros grabbed some from denix to cure the followers on his end. this done and frustrated but not defeated he stumbled on the combined nests little ruler dragon korin flying out one day to be alone...straight into the embrace of aranidaes followers. an elaborate plot was then devised between leader and follower, seen through by the eyes of a resting denix-replay quickly after. a plan that almost succeeded with obuekhovs abydos and nonas 'departure'. or so korins fooled mind thought. he sent all his nadders to attack that nest one final time with orders to leave no dragons alive, to sieze the nest as thiers. however not all was well within his leadership. deathbringer had abandoned for his own reasons to rid them all of nona just as perseverin once thought and his young dragon converted had yet to be what aranidae wished. the attack was long and hard fought, the orouf dragoness nona, formerly aranidaes predecessor of cold intelligence, loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen, perished in that final battle of attempting to sieze thier nest with force by the forces of corruption. made sp worse still by the body of possessed former lithe agile dragoness nightflight versel, housed to life by the god protector itself. spurred on my grief over responsibility of his nest friend nona perishing, former follower of kahuakhaun, abydos loaw persevek wer whedab went after hos former alive mates/versels rotting courpose to ale it and head traced nadder follower sabrinathemorpher. when all was thought lost the god protector suddenly released its hold over its hosts form letting her at last return to rest as ash in the wind, and a miraculous thing happened; al the dragons under its guidance including the works of its nest leader loaw azeros were undone and were broken free abruptly from the transfiguration. unfortunately that resulted in he loss of most pf their previous memories leaving them very vulnerable if attacked, lucklily there was no one left to challenge them. all accept one...deathbringer still remained somehow unexlickabnle linked to the moon and stars in his mind, still as loaw nezere alterious he presumed to try fighting the lt of the dragons to get to the firm of nona, who he believed one of the other dragons was purposely denying him timeless times the chance at ending his personnel grudge with nona. it never came to be. flying off he vowed to return with a force of dragons led by the god protectors way of seeing like they never imagined. things had settled down in the nest after that very past win victory and emoticons to be sealed over. tensions still havent completely relaxed. some dragonesses like obuekhov are distraught over what happened and the lives taken by this seemingly never-ending battle to fee the night furys and later the deadly nader species from the corruption. they siceeded after long last and four years of emotional; turmoil but theyd made it. not at a grim price sadly: nona did die from nadder tail dart wounds that were deemed too painful and deep to overcome. the unexpected help of a long thought dead dragoness formerly the nadders second leader risen to power loaw dagny perseverin as her freed self valdis, joined the battle to lend mutch needed support but even she was saddened by nonas passing. now as they reflect back theres mutch that a lot of dragons feel neglected y and confusion reigns a tight claw over all to snap free of the corruption. thers hope yet for a better future at paw. it remined to be absolutely sure of the full titled last known converted dragin bute by the name of deathbringer loaw nezere alterious, his scary ugly mug of a muzzle forelling all siorts of ill fates and murder to come had not been seen sience the leader vipre loaw azeros aranidae finally was broken of his surefire connection with the moon and stars, but his current whereabouts are unknow. it remined if he wil ever return to enforce his dark promise at the dying moment of the freed dragon nona witch he aimed to kill but fate cheated him at all oppertunitys. peaceful elected shaken ruler copperwingthefury, the forgotten about son of silverwingthefury, fallen first leader of the god priotectors followers now all freed, kahuakhaun, worries strongly as sutch. his brief encounter with the freed vipre, once fourth final leader magic smoothtalker aranidae, turning him into one of them heightened his anxietys. his closest advidors left abydos, obuekhov and a recently-joined-the-family denix-replay cam see his own unspoken admission his fathers death and his inability to ever see him persinally before he ever got word all at once of his death, devastated his decision. s akwts, nothing peacveful lasts, as life will tell onesekf, hope for the best, [prepre for the (ansolute) wirst. wirtgh all this dak calamoity fresh on the heels of its troubled nest riler, having alot on hos mind and alot himsekf to mature in the ways of the wise, coprwing srt fourth to infirm a sekecrt trusted few hos lifes tale. a female called torrid, the self appointed "guardian angel" koron found very unnecessary to vouanteer hsesekf as, was instructed toi gather abysid, hois recent mte obuekhov, firnmer secind eader valdis, and wuth with a greaty grudbg seepless mulling over, denix-replay, to a selcused semi distance spou outosde the nest. nit helped by denix being denix as usyual. coperwingthefury sopun his tale, harkening back of the first time he saw hos fther silverwingthefury, afrid of something. learbing fir the fuirst time the night sky wsnt all it was made oyt to appeaer. hos father had displayed a manner akin to fear. everyone had known by tst time in thier war ravaged lives by the gid poritecters son that itd gotten agood of siverwuing and that what made him bitter to cretig the current atricity that al endioyured. but it wsa coperwigs revealing shocking tale that [ainted the shocking sick picture, not silverwing, but skuitiiba had become copperwings fathers towering raging inferno. beter wanting toi prove himself. trapping youger-self coperwing in a cave demaning answeers at silverwings apparent infallibility gave the dragonet his answers. valids later finishing reiteration only slihgtly later in the muderous months that folowed of the collapse of that next fanned the death of what was to become the tan femakle ruler at tjhat time. like the unfirchanate sad niht silvrewing left hos cave, filled with resentment and bitterness and feling alone and betrayed, night fury selena was running mentaly along that same path. why was she not allowed to lok up at the nihgt sky? wasnt she and them all a niht fury, suposidky? shouldnt they be doing night fury things? why was she firced to voukentarily be crammed within this over stiffed hunk of rock not to mention her "assigned" cave to be made to lok like a firgeful fool and not be who they truely were? the moon melded her before je reather her intented nest riler for reasons the newly named losw ven ontonycterys soon deemed irrelevant. a follower for that not long a hopefully lasting peace was born. why the nest? when the entire land was hers to win? all it needed was a little perceuaion and...a warning. an offer presented to the side not like hers sjhed priovide willingly before time was no longer on thoier side. she soon left to let the bind, if and when they ever were stopped eling so smugly sure oif themselves, to find it. her path to becoming the most feared leader yet took her to the slopes of a volcano wher sjhe parthered wuth remaning fuming dragn deathbringer loaw nezere altrious, still entasged with hos failed deboggle to wipe nona who he claimed wsa the kea to defeating the blinf f the face of the land. the alliance was shortlived. the volcano chose to blow its top right when the object that brought them here, the dark mirror, was located by alterious in the lakebed. betraying deathbreinger to the ashes of the fallen landscape, she crossed back to her former nest, cofidant the blind being typical not-begging-to-be-enlighened wouldntve bkiddfyly revuved her message well. that was the beginning of the end of peace as all in copperwuinfs colony knew it. withiuyt iekectual minds like nona or nightflight to take direction to leadership the entire nest was weaker then ever before and they knew it. ontonycterys wsa able exploit thier mutual fractured frindship to quckly use thedark mirroirs intented ouyrpose to flect her masters moonbeans nto the two firmer euye of valid and vipre. trnsfgirmed nce more befir the horified eyes of all flapping there into perseverin and aranidae once more. thier wurst nightma5rs coming true. ontoncytersys quckly sent bothj thier seoerate ways before a battle was fought. copperwingthefury and hios renaining friends wre kleft heartbroken and tirn, watching ontinycerys retreat with dark mirror in talon, a faithful acudebtul folower trailing after, her point they had only a set timespawn for choosing her way proven. this follower was useful for ontonycterys next stike: entrust him to stelfulflly slink into the nest and give its darky thoighful est ruker a rather telling message. lying off the pathetic excuse (obuekhov, worried like no tomarrow) inhis way, he proceeded tp confront korin. battling him and finding hos fear inucing mesage a partial failure to to the unwavering patriotism of the dragonet, he setlied on shutting him up temporaily. unwanted help in the form of obuekohvs not-exascyly-a-usekes-nest-adventure was on its way. she in factd desciverd a deaky nadder left over from aranidaes little mesy war of getting them to join his culling was present in the cave with ontocysters carving. it presentedher with a alliance to right a wring it fekt called to internally cirrect as a colony. denix and abydis were chosen earlier to vounanteer to be the dragons tjat might not come back from thoer personal mision to cirrect eatch f the wayward leaders. unabke to help due to the sever lck of inteligent nest furys, obuekhov infirmed cometailicepaw to sekout denix, mulling inwardly what fun of an adventure itd be for the nadder. the dragonwes wsa shocked and dusnayed upon returning to find loaw annwns duty done, the proof in the bloody gashjes and copperwing unconsious, its assaient lomg gone in the cloak of night. the folower durfuly rreturned to hois now leader ontoncyersts to tell her the good news. this entire ordeal only strengthening the dragonets iron will to crush the god pritectters purifying mission and deepening the burgeoning dark pit that was kahuakhaun inside him to accomplish it. other unknown but eaoidly sering consequences wre not far behind to test coperwins colony linke nothing the moons breeders of darknessd ever encted. a natual phnomonon covered existance, the sun rose one morning...and didnt set. becoming red and eeerie. one sopecis took note of this n paricular, breinging burning repricyssions fior everything in thier sights: the monterous nightmares. spiring an ompressive arionek of agressiveness, normly so contrlled, the nightmares took to tourtching the land evweryhjhere they went, leaving no being oir object unscaled for long. the dragons of coperwings rattled nest certainly felkt it. no dragons aceit objekhov present, the nightmars decended upon it in the thousands. it looked like the entiore night fuiry sioecies would be wided iut tis day. very luckily for them it wasnt to be. copperwingthefury along wiuth a freed dather/ dragon thatd reovered, as well as torrid and second tepreamental secoind sub leader perseverin flew into the nest to save what remained after barely surviving tmsekves from a nightmare slirminsh on a firwst clering, coperwings flying out to reason wuth ontonycterys a faolure. puck a target and wrestle the eneny away: thay was all thet could do in grim cit5cumsyances like thois. during thos copperwing found ourt further more devousness lay lurking its snakes head foir sutch sn oppertuinity. loaw azeros tranced obuejov toi a cave like a puppet wuith hos powers. a dustravtion coperwing found out so he could enat sabatigue fir how oen ends. ont9nycs duting the chais dlipped in, still very mutch alive, and sowed unrest amunt the nest furuys into beliving in themselves to fight foir wgat "truely" matered. anubg those w copperwings dragones torrod, entrysted y aranidae earlier to keep the dark mirror stolenm from loaw ven pout of her precous talos. ontonyctus susedfily recaoptured it and torroid. copperwing knew none of this until mutch later when he realized amung revrything ekse ging etong in his dienhill battle with the god oritecters curusing imipresence his nest was going to perish. takng hois nest furys remining away from here was hois onu reciurse. the orices unfurchanteky wsa very slow, helplessnes on the minds if nest furys, allowing ontinycterys and aranude to tihgttin thier gripon those hapless souls fighting ti stay alive. the nihgtmars persued wiith a firey vengene copperwingd never seen. uterkly exauseed was its nest ruler of fihting it seemed existance itsekf. the "why" and "what for" were ansered soon enough with the sudden halting of the horde near the ege of thier known land. establishing forgivess amungs thoe horde was diffcult, even firgetful, the nest fury colony was hesitent to betstowe it readily after the nert existion of thier once plentiful powerful reance. things mkghtve prigressed smotther of not fir the timely a[preance of loaw dagny ridiing atop a massive behemoth from the deep. thoughts of butchy on her mind fron her held in rage agsinst copperwings failure to justy "die alreadyu" didnt bode well for the dragonet. her new gigantic follower went after the masses if frihgtened out of thier skulls nest furys and bewildered-now-docile monstrous nightmares while loaw dagny went for korin. she wouldve if not for abydos timely appearance to grapple insteasd. luck woiyld have it in for coperwing at abydis irging to take his nest and flee with his life. however sutch same mercy wouldnt befall hos logtome freiemnd and adviser. the third of three furys to origionaly stand thier ground agsinst kahuakhaun and furthermore the moon and say no was torn apoart gleefyly by the sub leaer, haeening copperwings heart to nearlyu renemble ghos fathers dark side. the hatrd was plain to see. his last ounce of faith shattered, the ex nest ruler fled acriss the sea, alone, colony-absent, friendless, emotionaly broken by the dragoiness deed, leaving perseverin to er cruel victory. where was obuekhov? no one knew, last seen in the csve coperwing fled wiuth his life befire nightmares swarmed into it. it seemed all was telling copperwings kind to give in and submit to the mons way of purifuying every single being in existance. would they? loaw veen on copperwings comaneedered nest cwertainly thought sol a good batch now under her talon to do as she plased once exoreeancing a taste oif the moons abilities. amung those "saved" were laehe deathbriner-sized sentinens placed ourise the leaders persinbelk cave anf toirrod, now loaw zara as a fauithful folower inbutng the stats purpose. alkl the time low vend ben observing all going on before her from the moment she seduced her sub leaders, took note of one important fact she desired to enlighten this curous dragoness with strange ties to the nest ruler... firmer dragon fled baxk to the comandeereed nest pulled by aranidaes ttransing him to seek out the dark mirror. met by the same nihgmarre araide also obtained during the nihtmare invasion. ontonycteras let sleuthre take the obdisdisn rick after thoghtfuo consuteratiopn, calculating ideas nethier ignoramusd see coming. dragoin managed to escape. our hero coperwing wsa found by the inhabitents of the vast iskland acriss the sea, will broken and body battered. he healed in time wuty the help of hos new mysterous friends toothles the nihgt fuy and the deadkly nadder stormfly. gatheruing hos bearings was harder fir the dragonnet so used to pitfaslls and constant heartache then her thought. troubke as usyal showed the nest ruler, who ran things and held the decicius of hundfreds of hos colony in hos greasp, whever it went. a follower made the lomg istance fliht acriss the sea tio the land coperwing reciverd on. not just any dragoness. no, his mother! this was to be the fiersest test of hos life.would coperwig give, submit, boe befor the firces thtatfing to dissolove the dragonets witld and all his actions to the liking of his fatherd began under the artful strat8igical surgical work of ontonycterys? or would coperwingthefury, dragonet no more, come out of his shell? stand hos ground like his cousins of old? face right in its helliush eye, wgat wasbt ment to be? fihgt fir whst he believed in despie the overwhelmingness of the job it required? that desision was ironicaly broken otsekf by perseverins rebellious order to snd the submariper frollower to disrupt the potential bonding or bowing at lst to the moons pull. this battle allowed loaw zara to see hoe stubbiorn her son was at apparently wht she percvieved ll the wring things. she battled agsibst loaw gagbys dweller if the deep wearking alongside failing to silence toothless earlier unnotyiced. once more mother and son faced off in the air amid the choaois if the bwttlefiemd. copperwing determined hed free this wayward misguse creature at the coidt of hos own life. using the right wirds prived sysesssful after a long anount of tirrid reincing her old senf during silverwings rise of resentment. exxekence was evebtualy defeated snd firced into a swin back to what would evebtualy be the final battle waiting in the wings of opntonycterys inevitable meeting. first cane the matter of mendig loose ends with his new friens and potentisl allies. that wasbt to be. toothless inistance the to leggds here needed thgem and vive versa copperwing saw in his new self. when they wearily returne home, ther was no telling ehat state things were in, wirring the next nest rulker the most. the trivkly of alies only too wiling to gather under him to fight for freedum with the runin with denix replay. she having made a barely win victiry agsinst loaw azeris pet nightmare (sleuther) as well as the elusive snake himseklf a few times, blundering things up in tyopicalk denix fasion of leavinfg dragon behind as well as a few "well placed" oulders to secure sleuthers uncocoius sekf. they found those melted pools of slag upon invistgating. dragon was recognized as oficually not infected, joining thier griwing posse. aggravting as they wre to enix, the naders through the nest ruler and cometiliceows reductition of her let them to the terririty of deadkly naders, recoivering fron thier dedeption of araniudae. plaes wre roughed out n the way, sabrainatheoroher thier local nest tulker snd two aconoined nders accompanying. fivcenes might notve cementeditsekf comfurtablky in korins mind bit he was about to make god on hos word, mutcvhto dragons deep out-loud discomfurt. a clasical ontiterys move on the chesboard: a strike force led by korgan of fllowers amushed the firces of justice shrtly before reaching the nightmare horde roosting on the volcano. no oner exieced loaw azetis to fly in, fighting not with the followers on ontinycterts bshelkf, rather agsibst them. notably absent was his presuaded influenced sleuther. reasoning? to colect the horde sience she held high resoect. ;eaad them in a foiery inferno to sweep diwn upon them all. smart as he was, aranide didnt count on the fact the nihtmares wer once ,ore peaceful and wushging to avoid harm. customary what ontonycterys wwa beciming wgatr could e described as "wearily irritated" copperwing drew them toigether to acceit snd firgive thier tranbsgressions. the followers fled shadiwed by loaw azeros his own way. not before giving denix replay, whoi he harderd a certain toutcy scale rattling fineee for, something to remember. "yo mut hsve ben so boired." they were firced wuth heavy hearyts to take dexiusa badky danaged foirm on dragns back to a cave the nightmare offered. plns soifidued out coperwinfs jaws. the nbattle needed to be waged on all fronts agsinst ontriobycterys once anbd fir all. high on that list was thier leader. hoever denix after hsvng clened uo by tirrid arouned the more ommiuste pressig mtter of loaw azretos. so kirn took the dragons wiling to fiht with him and set a trap for the sub leader, should he fall into it. arakdae made it very apparnt it was o accident he came seking coperwing. coming to reestabloidh his dominance iver a dragonet he cinsterd belobed to him. they counreed him evebtually wiuth dragons help, folower firmerly having thier differences. loaw ven may havce a faction of corins lost nest furys, but for the dark mirrpr itd com ful circul to end up where she least wanted it to be, in her avercarys posession. he used it on loaw azeros to freee him. not without a dire warning from aranuidae how any stragert agsinst loaw veend end in failure if not on coperwingthefurys ground.